


Under the stars We Kissed

by Naeyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeyeon/pseuds/Naeyeon
Summary: Nayeon is a panicked gay, and Momo is soft as always.





	Under the stars We Kissed

Nayeon is nervous. 

 

She sits up in her old trusty jeep, the engine’s purring in the silent neighborhood helping ease some of her nervousness.

 

The worn leather presses against her fingers as she finds herself gripping the steering wheel too tightly. She slowly forces herself to relax her grip and catches her own shaking gaze in the overhead mirror. 

 

Glancing at her reflection, Nayeon rearranges her hair over her shoulder and reapplies her lipstick for the 4th time since she's arrived. 

 

She’s too early. 

 

She leans back against her seat, her hand mechanically reaching for her phone to check her notifications once more. 

 

Her last messages have gone unanswered and she doesn't want to bother Jeongyeon and Jihyo more than she should on their first night out in a while. College has been kicking all of their butts recently, and they deserve the long awaited break. 

 

More importantly, Nayeon can already hear them teasing her about getting all panicky and scared over a simple date.

 

A sigh escapes her at the thought.

 

The leather is cool when she presses her forehead against the steering wheel, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm herself down before she starts getting cold feet.

 

She’s too far in her thoughts that she doesn't notice a figure approaching her car until there’s a sudden knock on her window, and Nayeon shrieks in fright, the phone in her hand flying above her head before landing harshly against her face. 

 

She lets out a groan in both pain and embarrassment. 

 

There’s a soft giggle and Nayeon turns, feeling her heart thrum against her ribcage at the sight in front of her. 

 

Momo is standing next to the passenger door, eyes twinkling in amusement at having spooked Nayeon, an adorable smile plastered on her face. 

She looks absolutely breathtaking, Nayeon thinks.

 

Her black hair falls down in waves over her shoulder, and she’s wearing this red lipstick that makes her lips look even more kisseable than usual. Nayeon wishes she could just kiss her right there. 

 

She doesn't realize she's been staring at her in a daze until Momo tilts her head to the side, sighing fondly before asking:

 

“Are you going to let me in or what?” 

 

Nayeon scrambles to unlock her car, Momo letting out another adorable giggle at the sight. 

  
  


-

  
  


The ride is awkward, Nayeon thinks. She’s gripping the steering wheel tightly, her muscles tense and jaw clenched. 

 

She can feel Momo’s stare on her, but refuses to meet her eyes under the pretense of focusing on the road instead, even though it's clearly empty at this hour and there seems to be nothing for miles ahead but the sunset warming up a few clouds scattered in the sky. 

 

Nayeon only relaxes when she feels a warm hand on top of hers, a soft finger lightly tracing her knuckles and making her wish she could just melt into the touch.

 

A glance at Momo tells her the other girl has stopped staring, choosing to enjoy the sunset instead as she hums a soft tune that puts Nayeon’s heart at ease. 

 

It's like Momo read her mind, reassuring her wordlessly. Nayeon swoons, slowing down a little, wanting this moment to last just a bit longer. 

  
  


-

  
  
  


The sun has fully set by the time they've arrived, and the dried grass cracks under Nayeon’s boots when she jumps out of the car, scurrying over to Momo’s side in order to open the door for her. 

 

“Well aren't you the gentlewoman,” Momo teases, a playful smile on her lips. 

 

“Of course, only the best for this cute lady over here,” Nayeon tries to wink and fails. 

 

Momo laughs at her and pecks her on the cheek, whispering a “you don't need to try that hard to make me swoon, you know,” against Nayeon’s ear. 

 

She then starts walking up ahead, hands clasped behind her back as she makes her way up the trail, leaving a blushing Nayeon behind, scrambling once more to lock up the car and catch up with her, a bundle of blankets safely tucked under her arm. 

 

In a rush of excitement and courage, Nayeon ends up reaching for Momo’s hand intertwining their fingers together as soon as she's by her side. 

 

She feels her palm warm up against Momo’s soft and small one, and lets out a happy sigh at how perfectly their hands fit. 

Momo seems to be thinking about the same thing, because she leans into Nayeon’s space with a content smile on her face, and now all Nayeon can think about is how she’s in love with the scent of peaches. 

  
  


-

  
  


They settle down on top of the hill, after Nayeon’s laid out her blankets, revealing a thermos that was wrapped in the bundle filled to the brim with homemade hot chocolate. 

 

Momo looks at her with adoration and fireworks in her eyes, shooting her the brightest smile as she thanks her, and Nayeon decides the hot chocolate was definitely worth getting teased by Jeongyeon and Jihyo because of this. 

 

“You don't understand, they kept telling me about how I was going soft and how they were so proud of me for finally settling down,” she whines at a giggling Momo on her lap, who only reaches up to place a warm hand on Nayeon’s cheek, smoothing over her scrunched up nose. 

 

Nayeon leans into the touch in response, all of her protests forgotten. 

 

“I love it, Nayeon.”

 

It's said so softly, the unspoken implications making Nayeon’s heart fill with happiness and something that feels a bit like love. 

 

Her legs tingle with the weight of Momo’s head on them, and she lets her fingers lose themselves in Momo’s hair, untangling the few knots she manages to find and marvelling at the softness under her fingers. 

 

“This is nice," Momo quips, voice light in the cool night as she fiddles with a strand of Nayeon’s hair. 

 

“Yeah?” Nayeon shoots her a smile, happy to see Momo beam in response, before shifting and snuggling closer to Nayeon’s stomach. 

 

“Of course. Everything with you is nice,” Momo replies easily, voice muffled against Nayeon's shirt. 

 

It tickles and she wonders if that's why her stomach is feeling all fuzzy all of a sudden. 

 

Momo’s hand drops down to rest on her own, tapping a rhythm against her knuckles softly. 

 

Nayeon gulps. 

 

“I um,” she begins, clearing her throat before continuing, “I wasn't sure what kind of date you’d like this time. But you mentioned liking the stars last time and I. Well. I thought you would enjoy watching them with me, maybe.”

 

Nayeon is babbling, but Momo looks at her like she’s drinking her words. 

 

“You're so attentive, Nayeonnie. I love it. Thank you so much,” Momo shoots her another grateful smile, her hand squeezing Nayeon’s reassuringly. 

 

“I'm glad, really,” Nayeon continues, “I uh. I was nervous because I know I don't have the best reputation and I don't want you to think this is just a fling to me because. Well it's not. I really like you, Momo,” she breathes out, her other hand caressing Momo's cheek.

 

“What? No… of course not. I would never think that, Nayeon.”

 

She’s sitting up now, making Nayeon miss the warmth she had gotten used to. 

 

“Nayeonnie?” Momo calls, but Nayeon is too entranced by how etheral she looks. 

 

Her eyes are so pretty under the moonlight, making them sparkle even brighter. It's like the stars decided to make her eyes their home, and Nayeon feels herself swoon at how warmly Momo is gazing at her. 

 

There are soft hands on her cheeks, and she only snaps out of her daze when she hears Momo call out her name another time. 

 

“Nayeon - listen to me,” she pushes on gently, voice warm and soothing.

 

“I trust you, okay? I want this as much as you do, and I don't care about what people say in your back. I like you too. A lot.”

 

The flash of a smile. Nayeon’s breath hitches in her throat. 

 

“Momoring…” she manages to croak out, as Momo’s arms loop around her neck. 

 

“Yes, Nayeonnie?”

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

 

Momo grins easily and she's suddenly leaning close, Nayeon all too ready to meet her halfway as their lips touch in a hurried kiss. 

 

Her heart soars to her throat and she feels her stomach doing flips, hands resting on Momo’s waist and pulling her closer. 

 

She can feel Momo’s smile against her own, and they pull away, giggling and happy under the stars, basking in each other’s embrace.

 

“I don't think I can ever get tired of this,” Nayeon admits with a grin, and she tucks a strand hair behind Momo’s ear, using the opportunity to tickle her neck.

 

Momo yelps and loses all strength against her, letting herself fall back in Nayeon’s lap as the other girl laughs heartily. 

 

She looks up at Nayeon with a pout, but it's quickly gone when she nuzzles at Nayeon’s stomach again, pressing herself close and almost letting out a whine out of happiness. 

 

“Nayeonnie is my girlfriend!!” 

 

Her voice isn't muffled enough and Nayeon giggles even more at how Momo seems to blush when she realizes she said it out loud. 

 

Her heart feels light and heavy with love at the same time, and she lets her fingers stroke Momo’s back slowly, gazing at her with open admiration.

 

 

“Yeah,” Nayeon murmurs to herself, “I don't think I'll ever get tired of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to my Misana fic.


End file.
